


Show Me The Stars

by proud_librarian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proud_librarian/pseuds/proud_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We've got all the time in the world, all the time in all the worlds. You may choose."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A small homage to a daft old man who inspired me to look for new adventures.

**The girl**

It's him. I cannot think, cannot smile, cannot cry, I can only look at him. I've heard so much about him, seen so much about him. But now he's here for real. He smiles at me. Me. It's a boyish smile, a smile that makes his eyes sparkle. He grabs my hand and pulls me inside. The doors slam shut behind me.

I look around, wide-eyed, and turn slowly, trying to take in as much of the ship as possible. "It's bigger on the inside." It slips out before I can stop myself.

He chuckles. "I get that a lot." Then he turns towards the control panel and fiddles with the handles. His long fingers dance across the buttons, switches and levers and the vessel shakes and creaks alarmingly, but I'm not afraid. Then he turns around with a flourish and he rubs his hands in excitement. "Now! Where shall we go first? Your choice."

Hundreds of places - _hundreds of times_ \- flash across my mind and I can't choose. "We've got all the time in the world," he adds with another grin, walking up to me and grabbing my shoulders tightly, "all the time in all the worlds. You may choose."

I give him a grin in return and turn towards the control panel. "Show me the stars."

_

**The woman**

He found another one. She's young, a bit younger than the last one. And she know him. She's flabbergasted, looking around herself like a child, all wide-eyed and astonished. 

He promises her the world. No, not the world, he promises her the universe. And she nods, smiling through her tears.

With a wild, childish gesture, he presses my buttons and readies me for a flight. But he does not forget me. He gives me that small, special smile that's for me only and he strokes my levers for one tender moment, before he turns back to her. 

I know there will always be someone else. A companion. A friend. But they never stay, they always leave. And when he's alone again, I'll stay with him. Him and me. Just like over a thousand years ago, when he opened my doors for the very first time and I promised him the universe.

_

**The boy**

She's laughing and running through the TARDIS - _my TARDIS_ \- and takes it all in, enthusiastic like a child. I know I shouldn't take her, I know - no, I _expect_ \- something to go wrong again. But I couldn't leave her behind. I was so alone, so lonely, and she... she has something. The look in her eyes. It made me think of them. Of Amy, Rose, Donna, Clara... everything I ever asked to join me. Everyone I ever put in danger.

Maybe that's it. That spark, that one thing about then that made me ask them to join me. Or maybe I'm just getting old. Old and lonely. The last of my kind.

She bolts down the stairs, wild and laughing, and I can't help but join her. She's the last one, I tell myself. The very last I'll ever put in danger. The very last I'll ever ask to join me.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for a school project. We had to write the same situation from three diffirent perspectives. I must say, although it was originally in Dutch, I really like how it works out in English.


End file.
